


The Dog Whisperer

by Morrie_Wilde



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Era, Dogs, Feel free to write a follow up if you wish, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Slight implied Merthur, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrie_Wilde/pseuds/Morrie_Wilde
Summary: Merlin is late again. His hair is a mess, he is out of breath, his chest is scratched and what is that stained on his breeches...? Well, it's Bob. And Gav. And also Brad.Based on this tumblr prompt : https://laurathegreat.tumblr.com/post/616158538611441664/i-want-a-fic-with-arthur-being-jealous-of-how-much
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 149





	The Dog Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Oopsie.

**THE DOG WHISPERER**

“MERLIN!” the voice of the Prince echoed in the citadel. His useless servant was late again, and here he was, having to dress himself. He angrily snatched a clean tunic from his wardrobe, and just as angrily, he put it on. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he sighed at the view of his unpolished boots. As he was lazily dusting the second one, the door of his royal chambers slammed open, and a very flustered Merlin was standing there. His hair was messier than usual , and his cheeks were a bright pink colour. 

“Merlin, where have you been?” Arthur shouted, even if his voice reflected more relief than actual anger. 

“I...I was with Bob. And I didn’t see the time.” Merlin stuttered, slowly walking towards the table to retrieve Arthur’s belt and sword. 

“Bob?” The Prince asked, before connecting the dots. Oh. So that’s why his manservant was late isn’t it? Mister was fooling around and had such a good time, he managed to forgot his duties. The blond tried as much as he could to restrained the wave of jealousy that was threatening to overcome him. 

“Yes sire. You know... _Bob_.” Did he know Bob? An other servant maybe? Arthur shook his head, just wanting to change the subject. 

“I have a council meeting this morning. Make sure that my horses are mucked, my armour polished and my dog exercised. And don’t be late with my lunch.” On those words, Arthur seized his sword, leaving a really confused empty handed Merlin alone in the chamber. 

“But I told you I was with ... your dogs...” Merlin said, to no one but the stone wall. He shrugged and started to make the bed, without further thoughts. 

_________ 

“MERLIN!!” 

Really, today his manservant was more useless than usual, if that was even possible. The Prince was pacing in his chambers, his stomach growling at each new steps. 

“Sire!” Merlin stormed in the room, balancing two trays in his hands while struggling to kick the door to shut it. He was clearly out of breath, and his neckerchief seemed to have gotten lost between the morning and now. On his chest, Arthur could see what appeared to be scratch marks, and fresh ones nonetheless. 

Merlin clumsily placed the food on the table and poured some water in the goblet that Arthur was impatiently gesturing to. After two long gulps of fresh water, his eyes dropped again on the scratch marks, one of them drawing blood slightly. He had always pictured Merlin to be the gentle kind of lover – not that he ever wondered, mind you. But imagining his manservant liking a bit rough made him blush slightly. 

Merlin had realised the prince's eyes were locked on his chest, and he felt the need to explain. 

“It's Gav. He was a bit too happy to see me and couldn’t contain himself. I’m slightly behind on my morning chores but it should be done my dawn.” He chuckled, as his hand was slowly rubbing the inflamed skin. 

The Prince chocked on his chicken at the statement...the way Merlin seemed so nonchalant about it gave him mixed feelings. How did he never realised his manservant was so... _popular_ within the castle. Obviously, he knew that Merlin was an attractive young boy. Or rather a young man. In the last years, his manservant had gain in confidence and his sassy mouth only made him more desirable. The Prince might have had few dreams about said mouth, not that it’s anybody's business. He just could not get over the fact that this specific mouth seemed to please quite some people around. Bob and now Gav? In one day? Yes, Arthur was definitely jealous. He did not finish his plate, his appetite now gone. 

“I need you to clean the chambers this afternoon, polish my boots and for heaven's sake, exercise my dog.” 

He left his room, probably more harshly than he wanted to. 

“Exercise the dogs? _Again_?” Merlin stared at the still ajar door with wide eyes. Not that he was complaining, he loved those dogs, but clearly that could not be healthy for them. He cleared the table and made his way to the armoury. He really had to polish that armour. 

_________ 

“ _MERL_ -"

“Yes sire?” _oh_. Arthur did not see his manservant standing by his wardrobe. He opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes caught a glimpse of Merlin dirty knees, and a really really suspicious stain on his thigh. _Was that_...? The Prince turned around, locking his eyes on the table. His trousers were getting tighter and images of Merlin in compromising positions flashed before his eyes. 

Unaware of the Prince’s discomfort, Merlin carried on. 

“Sorry for my not so _royal_ appearance, but Brad needed a bit of love and well, even if I’m quite good at handling him, he is a big boy you know and-“

“Will you shut up Merlin?” Arthur turned back to his manservant in disbelief. He was gesturing towards his manservant, before running a hand through his hair, messing them up. He was harbouring an embarrassed smile and could not even glance in Merlin’s direction. “I... I don’t want to hear about Bob, Gav or ... or Brad! You do what you want on your spare time, spare time that you _were not supposed to have_ today must I add. But I don’t want to hear about your little ... what I mean is I don’t care who you sleep with but I don’t want the details alright?” 

Merlin laughed. Laughed so hard that his stomach was hurting and tears were pearling in the corner of his eyes. Arthur looked at him, ever so confused. His manservant was now holding himself against the wall, still stupidly laughing. The Prince tried to understanding what was so funny but before he could gather his thoughts, Merlin had made his way towards him and pushed him out of the room, still laughing. 

Arthur followed him, completely lost. The few people they encountered in the corridors looked at them like they were two madmen. Which he could understand, as he was presently blindly following his servant, who was still hysterically giggling. 

In two minutes, they arrived on the training ground. Merlin had regain some composure and asked the Prince to stay there. Seconds later, his manservant appeared again, three bloodhounds happily trotting by his side. 

“Arthur, say hi to Bob, Gav and Brad.” Merlin smiles was going from ear to ear, and he could see the man was trying real hard not to laugh again. 

“Bahltair. Gaheris. Brandelis. Sit.” 

None of the dogs listened to their Prince. Instead, they all stared lovingly at Merlin, their tails waving in a silly way. Merlin kneeled and the bloodhounds happily started to lick his face. 

“Alright boys, sit.” Merlin succeed to say, despite being drowned under saliva and being almost walked over by the three fluff balls. To Arthur amazement, they listened and sat. Merlin patted them one by one and jumped back on his feet. 

“Those dogs are warriors Merlin, not pets.” Arthur was sure he had seen Gaheris rolling his eyes. He was going crazy. 

“But look at them! They just want to be loved ! Isn’t it Bob?” And here was Merlin again, ruffling the dog as if that dog could not devour a man in a blink of an eye. 

“It's Bahltair.” Arthur crossed his arm on his chest, but he could not hide his growing smile. 

“No, it’s Bob now. He likes it better. Plus, they respond better to shorter names you know. Try it.” 

Arthur sighed, even if it sounded more like a strangled chuckle. He clicked his finger and the dog came to him. 

“Bahltair, sit.” Nothing. “Bob, sit.” And the dog happily obeyed. “I hate you Merlin.” 

Arthur's remark was meet with three loud barks. He held his hands in front of him, defeated. 

“Yeah, they might have become slightly overprotective.” Merlin replied, not without a smirk. “Were you jealous though? Cause you are the one who asked me to take care of them?” 

“I asked you to _exercise_ them, not _mother_ them! Are you going to tell me you also play fetch with them ?” 

“Well yes.” 

“Unbelievable Merlin.” The Prince shook his head. What has his canine army become...

“But you were still jealous.” His manservant grinned, one hand still stroking Gav behind its ear. 

“That’s not relevant.” Arthur looked at his feet. Because yes, he had been jealous, but he was also jealous that his dogs seemed to prefer Merlin. Why was everybody falling under his charm? As if the dogs heard his thoughts, they trotted to him. Bob sat by his feet and looked up at him. Brad shortly followed, scratching his leg with his paw, earning a small chuckle from Arthur. Gav just straight up jumped at him, placing his paws on his shoulder and licked his chin. 

“Alright boys, enough.” Merlin's voice was soft and almost amused. And they stopped indeed. “You have nothing to be jealous of, Arthur. There’s no one else in my life, just a royal prat.” 

“Oi!” Arthur fake indignation made Merlin smile even more. Without even word, the manservant ordered to dogs to go back to their sleeping place. 

“That's... amazing Merlin.” 

“I have many talents. Now, let’s go back, your dinner is waiting.” 

Arthur smiled and gave a last glance over his shoulders and shook his head. Merlin was definitely a servant full of surprises. And Merlin was _his_ manservant.

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody wants to write a follow up, feel free to do so ! I was just really inspired by the prompt ! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
